


Time | A Novella

by SummerSnowQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate countdown, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, adrienette - Freeform, summersnowqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowQueen/pseuds/SummerSnowQueen
Summary: She held her breath for the longest time. When the time on her wrist runs out, she will meet the one - her soulmate.A Soulmate Countdown novella





	1. Time

In this world, people were born with a timer that counted down on their wrists. It could be different from anybody else's, ranging from years to decades. It was the timer that was most precious to everyone in this world, for they knew that as soon as their time went down to zero, their whole lives would change.

It was the moment that they would meet the one true person destined for them since the start of time.


	2. Her Time

The daylight broke into Marinette's window at six in the morning. She had stayed up all night, staring at her wrist and watching the seconds tick by. Today was the day. The day she has waited for her entire life. This was the day she was going to meet him,  _her soulmate_.

She only started taking notice of the funny looking timer on her wrist when she was nine. Asking her mum, it was the first time she was enlightened by the concept of a soulmate. Her mother was a flower girl, who spent her life wandering on the streets with a basket full of flowers to sell. With such a hard life, she didn't bother to think about anything else, but to fend for herself in the city, therefore, the time on her wrist did not bother her at all. It was just like any other day, she entered the city's bakeshop, ordered her favorite scone, and little did she know that the man who handed her the pastry was going to be the man she was going to love for all the days of her life.

"My wrist gave a short vibration, and then he glanced at his wrist, too. Our eyes met, and it was only then that we realized we were missing somebody all this time," Sabine repeated, pouring a carton of milk in Marinette's bowl. "And just like that, we were complete."

"She's heard this same 'ole story, Sab, my dear." Tom chuckled, laying down a tray of baguettes on the counter.

"Even if you tell it to me a million gazillion times, I'll never get tired of your story, Maman," Marinette said with a smile. "And I just can't believe that today will finally be my day."

 

Her gaze fell on her wrist.

 _Three hours_.

Where could this boy be right now?

 

"Where do you plan to meet this soulmate of yours, my ladybug?" Her father slid the rest of the baked treats into the glass display, then turned to the dining area for a bite of his own bagel. "I mean, it is already fate that you two shall meet today, but do you have the slightest gut feeling on where he may be?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't know, Papa. You know soulmates, you can never expect where you'll meet them, let alone who they're going to be."

It was true, however. As much as Marinette was excited to meet the boy of her dreams, she was still worried, scared, even. She did not know who was coming. Will he have dark hair with a stormy sea in his eyes? Or perhaps, he could have sunshine and light in his hair, along with a dazzling smile. Did he like pastries and sweets, as she does, or maybe he had an exotic taste for spices? Was he sporty, outgoing, lazy, or unimpressed? Marinette had wondered her entire life, but none of these questions feared her as the next.

Could he be older by ten, fifteen, twenty years? Or maybe was he just going to be born in three hours? What if he was in a completely different part of the world? What if he isn't really a boy, after all? What if he was suddenly— no, she can't have morbid thoughts about her soulmate.

Despite all the commotion in her head, Marinette was sure of one thing, and one thing alone: whoever this boy, this person, is going to be, fate has destined the both of them for each other. Whoever he may be, she was sure that she was going to love him all her life.

"You should get out," Sabine told her daughter, now putting away the bowls and cups from the table. "Only less than three hours, and I don't have the confidence that anyone is going to step in this bakery, dashing in, looking for you."

"Yeah, I suppose, Maman," she replied with a giggle. Pulling out her phone, she said, "I'll call my friend, and probably we could go together to the park. That seems like the most romantic spot to meet him."

"Sure, chérie." Her mother nodded with a smile.

 

Marinette excused herself from the table, and began climbing up the stairs to her room as she punched out his number.

"Adrien, hey," she greeted, forming a bright smile on her lips. "Care to join me for a park day?"

"You? Are you not just the laziest girl in Paris, bugaboo?" The raspy morning voice of her best friend echoed back to her. "I mean, no offense, Mar, but as much as I love you, I can't really back off this modeling stint I have in thirty minutes."

Sandwiching the phone between her collarbone and jaw, she let out a sigh and began searching for clothes. "I understand, but you know, it's such a shame, 'cause today is finally 'you-know-what' day."

"You're kidding?" Adrien's voice was full of disbelief.

"Not kidding." Marinette pulled out a daisy-patterned sundress out of her closet. "I got two hours and forty minutes."

There was a pause before Adrien had returned an answer to her. His reply was quick and dry, "I'll be right there."

 

He somehow hung up after that, leaving Marinette surprised for his sudden action. She did feel a wave of relief, for she was sure that he would not back down for her for any reason at all. Adrien Agreste was a household name for the Dupain-Chengs. As often as he would appear in the pages of France's  _Teen Vogue_ , he would also be in their homey bakery, chowing down as much quiches as he could, much to the dismay of Natalie and everyone who was trying to keep him fit for modeling. Who knew that a girl and a boy could become best of friends all because of a cooking oil puddle and a flying quiche? Inseparable is both an overstatement and an understatement in their friendship. While it was true that they could barely live without each other, they knew that it was just right to leave some space between them, for still, they are entirely different people.

 

It only took a heartbeat for Adrien to appear behind the glass windows of the bakery. It was not only because his grand estate only sat a couple of blocks behind the bakery, but it helped that he took a sprint on his way.

Marinette laughed as she opened the door for her friend. "Well, that was fast."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," Adrien said, one of his brightest smiles spreading across his face. "I want to be the very first person you see — I mean, to see you once you meet your 'you-know-who'."

Instantly, Marinette's cheeks flushed. The both of them have always been trying to figure out how much time each other had left. It seemed that Marinette was going in first, but she also never knew Adrien's time.

 _Whoever is going to be his, she's going to be very lucky_ , she thought.

Hand in hand, they both walked over to the park. Marinette held her breath, and she knew that finally, this was going to be the last time she would ever wait.


	3. His Time

If there was anything Adrien didn't believe in the most, it had to be the possibility of having a soulmate. It was an age-old story: two people would meet the moment the final seconds of the time on their wrists were to go out. Just a glimpse. A touch. Nothing more, and definitely nothing less. It was fate, destiny, written in the stars — however they call it. Forever was promised to the couple, and that was one thing that he did not understand on how his family could become the only exception he knew of.

His father met his mother before her time was up. Gabriel Agreste's time run out as he saw a beautiful lady walk into his tailoring shop. Honey blonde hair, and deep, enchanting green eyes. He said she was the one, until the girl shrugged and showed him her time: a year. A year was still ticking away on Emilie Bellerose's arm, yet she felt the exact same feeling as Gabriel did. The two couldn't explain how they had defied the norm of their society, but as long as they knew what it was, they held onto it. That is... after a year passed, and Emilie's time had run out.

You could only think that her love for Gabriel was stronger, but it seemed like she could not fight fate when it hit her. She left the Agreste household, leaving little Adrien behind, without even a proper goodbye because she was ashamed of her fate — and because she, too, had dreamed for her soulmate to come.

Living under the grief and remorse of his father, Adrien tried to never mention his mother, but the sight of him alone could cause Gabriel's heart to break over and over. His son took after his mother — even with those same pair of soul-searching eyes. As much as he was hurt over the fate of his family, never did he wish the same to happen to Adrien. Above all things, he hoped that it would be different for his son. He might not show it to him, but he deeply loved him with all that was left of his heart.

The park was not exactly far from the bakery. Adrien knew he could arrive there in less than two minutes with his awfully long strides, but on the other hand, his friend Marinette was a different, and definitely shorter picture. She did not wear anything to hide her time — an hour and a half left on her wrist. Adrien knew how important this was to her friend, and he could never forget the pact he made with her two years ago.

Then, he was the new kid. Fresh from the cities in the East Coast, his father wanted a change of scenery. What seemed to be a European vacation, turned into a permanent residence. Adrien thought it was a good start. He could finally leave the place where he knew his mother once stood. Staying in Paris was rather unexpected for him, but what was more unexpected was a bright-eyed, dark haired teenage girl who was holding out a box of macarons on their doorstep. And as if something had clicked back into place, Adrien knew this girl was going to change everything he believed in. One thing led to another, and the pair became the most unlikely of friends, and as Adrien wanted, they both promised to be there for each other, even at the moment their time runs out.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Marinette asked out of the blue, almost near the park.

Adrien shrugged with a smile. "He can't be any more handsome than I am, that's for sure."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "You're so full of yourself, Mr. Agreste."

"Well, I kind of have every right to be, bugaboo," he replied.

 

There weren't much people in the park. Other than the two of them, there was a woman strolling around with a baby carriage. Adrien felt Marinette freeze beside her. Her eyes were getting glassy, and her face suddenly drained out of blood.

"What if... he isn't here?" She spoke out in a soft tone, her breathing starting to get heavy. She was having a panic attack.

Adrien pulled the girl into his arms, running his hand down her back. "Impossible. Even if he doesn't come, I'm here. I'm always here."

"I've been dreaming of this moment my entire life," Marinette slowed down. "What if... What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"I may not believe in this as much as you do, Marinette, but I wish your wish would come true," Adrien said, squeezing her free hand.

 

The two sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the miracle to happen. The entire meeting was supposed to be unexpected, but Marinette watched her wrist so much that every second that ticked away lured her even further down her imagination.

"Maybe he studies in our school?" She kicked her feet around to keep her amused. "I do love boys when they have blue eyes."

"You do? I got a thing for blue eyes, too," Adrien said, never pulling his eyes away from the girl.

Marinette's cheeks turned bright pink. She blinked and said, "Y-you... You do?"

Realizing what he had said, Adrien quickly ducked his head, his fingers pulling at the fabric of his sleeve that covered his wrist.

After a moment of deafening silence, Marinette spoke out, "Hey, when this... thing is over, you have to reveal to me how much time you have left. I mean, it's only fair."

Adrien's gaze fell on his covered wrist with a sigh, "Sure. It couldn't hurt, can't it?" He glanced over at her wrist. Two minutes. It was so close. Their hearts pounded fast — too eager and too worried for what was to come.

"Don't forget our promise, okay, Marinette?" Adrien reminded his friend. "We'll still have Movie Mondays every Monday, okay?"

"I'll never forget, Adrien. Don't worry." She assured him with a warm smile.

 

Ten seconds.

 _Here we go,_ Adrien thought.

_Nine_

"Hey... I've been meaning to tell you..."

_Eight_

"... Something important..."

_Seven_

"... That I treasure the days when I'm with you..."

_Six_

"... I believe that fate brought us together, too..."

_Five_

"... I wish that maybe..."

_Four_

"... Just maybe..."

_Three_

"... That you feel the same for me, too..."

_Two_

"Marinette, the truth is I..."

_One_

"Hey, uh, can you show me to the nearest restaurant here?"

 

Adrien whipped his head towards the boy who asked the question. He wore the sea in his eyes, and had a rather striking face, indeed. He wasn't from around here. Adrien looked at Marinette, who had her eyes wide open, and a loss for words.

"You... you're... Are you?" She whispered.

The boy blinked and glanced at his wrist. A zero, as well.

He took Marinette's hands and pulled her from the seat. "My name is..."

 

Adrien couldn't bear to hear their conversation. He lost the only thing he had left to believe. His eyes started to rim with his tears, but no one could see him bury himself in his sadness. The boy started walking with Marinette, who was in utter glee and mouthed to Adrien that she would call him back soon. Adrien looked away. He could not take it.

Fate has yet left him abandoned once again. And now, he felt the same thing his father once did.

He tried to tell himself that he could make it work — he could make  _them_ work. But he was wrong.

Adrien dug his nails on the timer on his skin, wishing it would all go away. His tears fell one by one on his wrist as he remembered the day he met her. The very first moment he laid his eyes on Marinette, he was sure she was the one.

Blood started to seep out from his wrist, yet he still could not change the sad, cold truth.

There was nothing he could do, for the timer on his wrist had long been zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please feel free to comment and share to your friends (so they can partake in your heartbreak lol)


End file.
